Satellizer L. Bridget
Summary Satellizer L. Bridget (Pandora s/n: GR230), formerly known as Satellizer Alongrutch, is the main character of the series, Freezing. A second-year student at West Genetics, she is a highly skilled Pandora who is known as the Untouchable Queen (接觸禁止の女王, Sesshokukinshi no Jo Ō) for her ruthlessness in combat. Many characters were afraid of her in the beginning because she seemed violent and cold; however it is revealed through the series' progression that she was actually quite shy and sensitive, and had a traumatic childhood that led her develop aphephobia, a fear of being touched. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Satellizer L. Bridget, "The Untouchable Queen" Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 17 years Classification: Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Telepathy, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Strong Sixth Sense, Regeneration, Healing, Flight Attack Potency: Town level (Can cause damage to Pandora-Type Nova) Speed: Possibly Supersonic+ (At least Mach 2.5 with a possible Quintuple Accel) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level via power-scaling (Can survive attacks from a non bloodlusted Chiffon), possibly higher with Transcendence (After Satellizer transcends, her powers grow tremendously.) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Nova Blood:' A giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard. She is a skilled swordswoman and effectively puts Nova Blood to good use when in battle. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Breasts, Tapping too much into her Stigmata can corrode her natural tissue Notable Attacks/Techniques: *As a Pandora, Satellizer possesses enhanced strength and endurance. Combined with her will to succeed, Satellizer can endure severe physical injuries and continue to fight. Satellizer possesses six Heroic Stigmata, of which she has a 5% compatibility rate with. *Her main strength lies in her determination to win, to never back down and to never lose a challenge. She has an unyielding will. In formal combat against the Nova, Satellizer is assigned to be the Finisher due to her prowess with the Accel Turn. *As noted by Su-Na Lee, Satellizer's physical condition is quite poor when not utilizing her Stigmata. For a Pandora who has already undergone extensive and grueling training, Satellizer was notably winded after a mere 30 lap training session. Su-Na attributes this sub-par physicality to either a lack of training or natural weakness. *During her fight with Arnett it is seen that she has a self-healing ability of the sorts. *'Pandora Mode:' When in Pandora Mode (manga version), Nova Blood can be attached to Satella's Pandora Suit on either forearm, serving as an arm-mounted blade. High-End Skills: *Satellizer is an Accel-type Pandora due to her use of the Accel Turn .Her abilities including Double Accel (both variations) and Triple Accel. *Accel-Tempest Turn is a technique seemingly developed by Satellizer and first used against Cassie Lockheart. It combines Accel Turn and Tempest Turn into one technique. Nova Form: *Due to excessive anger, Satellizer can enter into a Nova Form state. Her skills are greatly increased in this Form but she needed assistance from Kazuya Aoi to be able to return to sanity again. *While in Nova Form, Satellizer displayed the ability to use a possible Quintuple Accel, a variation of the Accel Turn that far surpasses Cassie's Quadruple Accel, being able to make Tempest Turn-like copies of herself through sheer velocity. *When under the control of the Fully Novafied Amelia, Satellizer created two Nova Blood blades, one in each hand, and used them against Chiffon. *During her fight against the phantom of Kazuha Aoi, she utilized high-speed regeneration while in Nova Form. She also developed a special attack called Nova Strike, similar to Kazuha's Blood Strike. *Satellizer can release a powerful Freezing while in Nova Form. *'Holy Gates:' Satellizer possesses the ability to generate Wings of Light, as shown during her fight with Arnett . Activating the Holy Gates increases her abilities without the negative effects of the Nova Form. After fighting Holly in Bali, Satellizer can voluntarily activate her Holy Gates. This form was identified by Rana as the "Holy Gates" though Satellizer personally calls it Stigmata Wings. *'Transcendence:' After Satellizer transcends, her powers grow tremendously, as evidenced by her trouncing the previously indomitable Humanoid Novas. She later demonstrated her ability to exceed a possible Sextuple Accel in order to decapitate the Nova Commander during the 12th Nova Clash. Satellizer is able to perform a very limited version of the regeneration technique utilized by the Legendary Pandora. Satellizer must be in physical contact with the target, and regenerating the target's wound takes a fair amount of time and focus. In the process of transcending, she developed a new attack named Nova Strike. Gallery Nova_blood.gif|Nova Blood Satellizer the untouchable queen uniform render by drumsweiss dd78jwl.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Freezing Category:Humans Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Matter Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7